<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Q and A by foreverwayward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643065">The Q and A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward'>foreverwayward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPN, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Convention, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a convention that seemed like all the others, Jensen sees a face in the crowd that stands out from all the rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Q and A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks so much for your question,” Jared said with a smile. “Uh–who’s next?” Looking to the next person in line for the microphone, he waved sweetly to the girl in front, which just happened to be you.</p><p>Jensen wasn’t paying much attention, tired from the crazy week of traveling and a convention lasting all weekend. </p><p>“My question was for both of you, actually,” you said trying to hide your nerves. You couldn’t believe she was actually talking to Jared and Jensen and your heart was racing. “If you could relive any moment in all of the years on the show, what would it be?”</p><p>Your voice over the speakers brought Jensen out of his trance as he fiddled with his mic. As he looked up, he saw the gorgeous woman that matched the voice and you smirked anxiously. </p><p>Wherever Jensen’s mind had been only seconds before didn’t matter as he stared at you, almost as if you had taken his breath away. He smiled so genuinely, immediately intoxicated by you. “What’s that?” Jensen asked as his eyes locked on yours. </p><p>“Uh–” you answered biting her lip nervously. “If you could experience any certain moment in the 15 years of <em>Supernatural</em>, what would it be?”</p><p>Pointing at Jared, Jensen put on a playfully stern face. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> say when you met your wife.”</p><p>Jared beamed. “I would have to say it was when I met my wife.”</p><p>“Oh, god…” Jensen muttered as he put his face in his palms in exasperation. The audience laughed and Jared shot his buddy a forced innocent smile.</p><p>Once the crowd had died down, it was Jensen’s turn to answer. Again, he honed back in on you, unable to help the smile on his lips. “Well, for me–you know, I have a million things on the set that I would wanna relive in a heartbeat. But, uh–” he smiled as he glanced toward the ground and then back to you. “I think some of these conventions are pretty damn special.” Jensen licked his bottom lip without noticing and it sent chills down your spine. “Sometimes…you just get to meet incredible people.” </p><p>The crowd cheered loving that they were such a special part of the series. It was what made Supernatural so special, it was a worldwide family.</p><p>“Be right back,” Jensen said into his microphone before running backstage. </p><p>Jared’s playful side emerged as he gave the crowd nervous eyes. “He knows better than to leave me up here alone. <em>Jensen</em>!” he shouted. “Hurry back or I’m gonna start making way too many butt jokes.”</p><p>Everyone chuckled as Jensen rushed back on stage. “Did I miss the butt jokes?”</p><p>“I would never be <em>ass</em>-anine enough to do them without you.” Jared put up a hand for a high five and Jensen shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you guys. I can’t take him anywhere.”</p><p>As you returned to your seat, grinning like a fool after your encounter with the boys, a stagehand rushed over to you. She handed you a small piece of paper and whispered to you, “Jensen wanted me to give this to you.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide with shock as your hand reluctantly took the slip of paper. “Uh–okay…?”</p><p>The stagehand left and You unfolded the paper to see a small note.</p><p>
  <em>I never do this so I hope I’m not being too forward. But, I have a question for you now. Would you want to have dinner with me later? :) - J</em>
</p><p>You swallowed hard unsure of what to make of what was happening only to peer up and see Jensen earnestly looking at you, waiting for your response. There was no controlling your smile as he shot you a questioning glance.  </p><p>Trying not to come off too eager, you nodded your head at him and he bit his lip excitedly. </p><p>“You know,” he said into the microphone. “I have a feeling tonight’s gonna be a good one, guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>